Camp Kikiwaka
Camp Kikiwaka is a summer camp that is located in Maine. Emma and Ravi are now CITs (counselors in training) and Gladys is the owner of the camp. Campers *Zuri Ross (Wood Chuck) is a sassy, rude, and talkative girl who was brought to NYC from her birth country, Uganda, Africa. She is highly creative with a penchant for rainbows, unicorns, mermaids, and country music, (especially Rascal Flatts, Reba, and Carrie Underwood) and has many stuffed animals and imaginary friends. She is currently the youngest of the Ross children. She has close bonds with Jessie, Emma and her imaginary friends. Later Zuri lets go of all of her imaginary friends, hinting that she's becoming a mature adolescent. *Tiffany (Wood Chuck) is a perfectionist and she loves to create. Her best friend is Zuri and she is her bunkmate. Tiffany enjoys the outdoors a lot and she helps Zuri fit in. *Jorge (Grizzly) is very energetic, overly talkative character, and might have a tad bit of attention deficit disorder. Often tells lies, and that trait does not sit well with the other campers. Staff Owner *Gladys is the owner of Camp Kikiwaka and is even scarier than the legendary creature that’s rumored to stalk the grounds. Counselors *Lou (Wood Chuck) is the impossibly cheerful head counselor and Emma’s close ally and friend. *Xander (Grizzly) is handsome and popular, but despite his exterior image, he does hide insecurities. Loves to write songs and poems. He is a counselor at the summer camp, and sparks seem like they might fly between him and Emma. He sings and plays the guitar. *Hazel Heidi (Weasels) is a humble girl who also has a crush on Xander. She is Gladys' niece and she takes her revenge to take down the Ross family. But is it all worth it? Counselors In Training *Emma Ross (Wood Chuck) is a a diva, somewhat ditzy, cynical girl, eager to reorder the world to the way she sees it. Emma is the oldest child of the Ross family, and Morgan and Christina's only biological child. Emma spends most of her time with Zuri, and doesn't appreciate her brother Luke. Sometimes, she acts as Kitty Couture. She is into fashion and starts to get along with Luke more. She and Ravi also spend time together as brother-and-sister. *Ravi Ross (Grizzly) is a gentle and courteous boy, born and raised for ten and a half years in West Bengal, India and the newest addition of the Ross family. He is imbued with the culture of his beloved homeland, but is thrilled with his new life in America. He is the third-oldest of the Ross children and also the most intelligent. He spends most of his time with Luke, but appreciates his sisters all the same. He also spends time with his lizard Mr. Kipling (later revealed as Mrs. Kipling) which he brought from India. Trivia *There are groups such as Wood Chucks, Weasels, Moose, Bobcats, and other unknown ones. *These are the corresponding colors for the groups: **Wood Chuck: Purple **Grizzly: Blue **Weasel: Orange **Moose: Blue **Bobcat: Pink *Phones aren't allowed in camp. Category:Camps Category:Locations